Nidoqueen's Drag Race
Start your engines, hunty! Jynx's Drag Race is an interactive fashion and competition based simulation. *Choose your queen's wig, makeup and wardrobe. Sculpt out a unique persona and define her aesthetic. Virtually limitless customiztion options allow for facial features and body type to be'' ''manipulated to your liking. **Presets can be selected, a majority of which are unlockable. *A point system functions as the building blocks to your queen's personality. You must choose one of Charisma, Uniqueness, Nerve and Talent '''to serve as your queen's advantage. You are then given 15 points to assign toward makeup, sewing, comedy, dance and modeling. Each cycle follows a format consisting of a mini challenge, a main challenge, a runway walk (where the contestants model fashion on a runway, usually with a theme based on the main challenge), the judging panel, and a lipsync which leads to the elimination of a contestant. While following a similar structure, each week is randomly generated. You receive a certain number of points based on your performance in each section and the cumulative amount determines the placements at the end of the cycle. A runway theme is assigned and the final product is judged based on relevance to the theme and consistency. Inbetween rounds you have time to devote toward building up your skills or socializing with fellow contestants. Interactions (or a lack thereof) determine your social standing with each queen. Throwing too much shade or avoiding contact with your squirrel friends can land you on the wrong side of the fence. Similarly and based on the image you present, the "audience" forms of an opinion on you and a popularity ranking is displayed at the end of every rotation. Become the most loved or hated queen in the herstory of the show. Challenge Types *'''Fabric Rush: '''Fend off other queens and race to claim a material or be relegated to the unpredictable leftovers. Draw from an entire closet to craft a cohesive look. You are timed and as the clock winds down, items are swiped by other queens and vanish from the rack. ��������Blank outfit templates can be found and customized with your chosen fabric, the length of the process depending on your nuance in sewing. **The ''Ball Challenge'' is a more difficult version of this which occurs toward the end of the game, where you must construct '''three '''looks. This also serves as the main challenge for the week. *'Sissy That Walk: '''Command the runway by executing the right moves. Don't come tumbling down in those stilettos under any circumstance. You have the option of a RuVeal for added ''WOW ''factor, however the timing of the combo must be precise. One wrong move and your chances of winning the week can come crashing down in a heartbeat. *'Lip Sync For Your Life: 'Street Fighter in the form of a dance battle with combos, special moves and finishers. The first queen to reach zero health is forced to sashay away. �� Mini Challenges *'Glamour Shots: A photoshoot with a special twist where your queen is doused with water, must endure a high-powered fan or jump from a platform for example. Withstand the elements and pose to perfection. *'Reading is Fundamental:' Main Challenges *'Snatch Game:' You must choose a celebrity to impersonate and answer Jynx's questions with dialogue that stays true to the character. Each option comes with a set amount of points based on accuracy. *'The Musical:' *'Queens of Comedy:' Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Simulation Games